


The True Sacrifice

by cometsamongstars



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Demon Hunters, Demon Lefou, Low-key gay, M/M, Oblivious Gaston (Disney), One Shot, Poor Lefou (Disney), Sad and Confused Gastt, cinnamon roll lefou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometsamongstars/pseuds/cometsamongstars
Summary: Gafou Demon Hunter AULefou sells his soul to Lucifer and Gaston just doesn't get it.





	The True Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Gafou fic I have ever written and sadly it is only low-key gay bc I wrote this for school and y'know school ;-; sigh aNYWAYS! I hope you enjoy it! Constructive criticism is welcome!

 

Demon hunting was not a big problem in the cities of France.

They had the iconic  _Le Duo_  also known as Gaston and Lefou protecting the streets.

They had been best friends since they were children and trained as demon hunters together.

They were like two peas in a pod, one was never seen without the other.

They always had each others backs!

Well, more of Lefou taking care of Gaston's back. 

He always watched out for Gaston for the man was too self-absorbed to care what happened around him.

It was really a pity for Lefou to sacrifice so much for his best friend and Gaston did not even take notice but alas at the end of the day they were friends.

 

Demons cases were a bit slow recently so _Le Duo_ did not have much to do.

Well, Lefou did not have much to do while his friend was flirting with a bunch of girls at the bar.

The man was very attractive and no one gets all the girls like Gaston.

Lefou sighed and decided to go outside for some air.

He looked up to the night sky wishing his friend did not waste so much time on wooing ladies and spent more time hanging out with him. 

Suddenly, he got a text alert on his phone telling him there is a young demon disruption in the area.

Finally! He had been waiting weeks for a case!

He looks back to the bar wondering if he should inform Gaston but decided his friend was too busy and probably would not even notice if he slipped away.

It is just a small case, nothing could go wrong.

He checked his belt for his angel gun, making sure it is there.

A hunter never leaves his home without his weapons.

With the angel gun in hand, he walked out to search for the demon.

He found an abandoned flat just a few blocks away from the bar and entered it.

All angel weapons glow red when it senses a demon nearby and his gun was glowing luminously. 

As Lefou examined a room in the broken flat, he was suddenly thrown roughly to the wall.

He groaned in pain and tried to reach for his fallen angel gun but was abruptly pulled up by his shoulders and thrown to the floor.

He really should have told Gaston about the case.

He cried in pain again then looked up to see a few demons surrounding him and the All Mighty Lucifer himself smirking at him.

"Oh look! Little Lefou without his big ol' best buddy to protect him. Hmm whatever shall we do?" Lucifer teased.

"Just kill me and get it over and done with." He breathed exasperatedly.

"Kill you? Oh no! I don't want to kill you. I just want to make a deal with you."  

"A deal?" 

"Tis' a simple one. A life traded to keep another alive."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean Monsieur Lefou is that, would you sacrifice your life to keep your best friend alive or sacrifice his life to keep yours?"

Lefou was at a loss for words.

He felt that Gaston would be more valuable to the world than he himself could ever be.

He cared too much for his best friend.

The world needed Gaston... but the world did not need Lefou.

He stood up and held out his hand

"I sacrifice myself."

Lucifer grinned wickedly and shook Lefou's hand.

"Welcome to hell."

The devil's eyes flickered black. Lefou felt the world fall and everything fade away.

Never make a deal with the devil because he always leaves out the details.

 

Gaston searched for his friend at the bar and he was nowhere to be found, so he assumed his friend had gone home early but... when he got home that night, their house was silent.

Their house was never silent.

Lefou would always play his classical records at night but Gaston heard nothing.

He started getting more and more worried as he searched the house, calling out for his friend.

Where could he be? Then suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him and there stood Lefou!

He was relieved for a second but then realized his friend was... different.

Lefou looked up to Gaston with dead black eyes, smiling hatefully.

Gaston felt his jaw go slack.

His best friend had been turned into a demon.

"Lefou... Who did this to you?"

"Lucifer obviously. I am what's left of your "friend". I sacrificed myself just so you could live. So please do carry on living without me. Enjoy your girls and the attention everyone gives you. I had cared for you a lot and always had your back but you didn't seem to care, so I guess your life won't be any different. _Au_ _Revoir!_ " With that Lefou vanished.

Gaston was confused and in shock.

That was not Lefou.

His Lefou never spoke like that.

Why would Lefou sacrifice himself? That was so stupid, he thought.

No! Lefou would never do that.

He will carry on.

Yes, carry on without Lefou.

Weeks... then months passed as Gaston lived in denial.

With the denial came anger.

Gaston had become more fierce and gory in his hunts.

He would make sure the demon suffered before it died.

Gaston became so much more reckless.

He started to drink more.

He stopped caring about his appearance and only thirsted for blood.

He was becoming a monster...

And the saddest thing was...

He did not why.

He did not know why he was so angry.

Why he wanted to kill demons so badly.

Why he felt so empty.

 

One night at home… He cracked.

He was screaming and smashing all the furnitures in their house.

He could not take it anymore.

He took the television and went upstairs to throw it down but then he saw Lefou's room door and stopped.

He felt his heart drop.

He walked slowly to the pale white door... and hesitantly turned the knob.

The room was dark, illuminated only by the moonlight shining from the window.

The last time Gaston was in the room was... that last night.

He trudged slowly studying Lefou's things.

He turned and saw that Lefou had hung pictures of them on the wall, it was a collage of their life together.

His fingers ghosted over the pictures... he felt so much sorrow.

He stopped at the first picture... their first ever picture when they were children.

He smiled dolefully, Gaston had wrapped Lefou in a hug and they both smiled at the camera.

They looked so genuinely happy, it hurt.

With tears streaming down his face, he realized that he missed Lefou.

He looked into the mirror and finally saw himself.

He was a wreck.

His hair was dishevelled, his clothes had cuts and blood on them.

"What have I become, Lefou?"

He looked back down to the picture he held is his hands

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Lefou. Oh god-"

He broke down.

He was on his knees, sobbing.

How could he have let this happen?

How could he have left Lefou alone?

How he have not be there for his best friend?!

"Forgive me Lefou..."

Gaston never knew... why Lefou sacrificed himself.

He thought it was foolish for him to do that but he realizes now... Lefou had sacrificed himself to save Gaston out of pure heart.

It was noble and he had not appreciated it at all.

How could Gaston not even think of trying to get his friend back?!

How could he be so selfish when his friend had sacrificed so much for him.

He felt so ashamed of himself.

Lefou was not meant to be a demon.

He does not deserve to serve the devil.

He deserves so much more.

Lefou deserves to live not Gaston.

 

He went off into the night gripping his angel sword in search for a demon and as a matter of fate, there was one nearby.

He tackled it to the ground and held the sharp blade threateningly to its neck.

"Take me to Lucifer, Now."

The young demon complied and teleported Gaston to the devil himself.

Lucifer got up from his table

"Oh look what the cat dragged in! What brings you to hell Monsieur Gaston?"

He gripped his sword tightly and said

"Bring him back."

"Lefou? Oh but that would come at a price... you know exactly what that would cost." he gestured to his heart.

"I will do what must be done. Just bring him back. Please."

He stuck out his hand and the devil shook his hand, grinning maliciously.

Gaston immediately felt light-headed and fell to the ground.

Lucifer shook his head chuckling

"Oh the things these silly humans would sacrifice for their loved ones. They're so sentimental." 

 

Years have passed since that night, Gaston was a demon and Lefou was human, still a demon hunter.

Lefou did not retain any memories of his past except that he felt like he missed someone but could not recall who.

Gaston was allowed to keep his memory and acted as his friends  guardian angel-demon making sure he was safe and no other demons injured him.

It hurt Gaston so much that his old friend could not remember him but he was happy his friend was alive and making new friends.

 

One day, Gaston decided to go back to their old house.

The house was run-down and he felt even if the house did not stand the test of time, it was home.

He never had a home till he met Lefou.

His parents had passed away when he was young and Lefou begged his parents to adopt him.

They grew up together, they were family.

His feet had taken him back to Lefou's room.

Everything was still in its rightful place and the room looked dull but in his eyes it seemed bright.

Nostalgia flooded through him as he looked through the pictures that hung loosely on the wall, he did not hear the silent footsteps that crept up the stairs. 

"Who are you?! Why are you here?!" A voice boomed from the doorway, Gaston turned around and was met with a familiar face, Lefou.

He felt joy swell in his heart but it was short-lived when the other realized he was a demon.

Suddenly, there was a crack of a gunshot and his chest started to burn with pain.

He fell backwards to the ground.

His hand clutched at the wound as the blood started to leak out, the angel bullet was scorching through his chest and making it hard for him to breathe.

As Lefou looked down at Gaston, the devil gave him back his memory of his friend.

It was in this moment Gaston heard the gun clutter to the floor and Lefou shouting his name.

No. Not like this.

Lefou collapsed to the floor cradling his dying friend in his arms

"No! no no no Gaston please- Oh god what have I done?" Lefou cried helplessly.

Gaston started to cough out blood

"It's okay."

Tears were streaming down Lefou's face

"Why did you do it? Why did you sacrifice yourself to bring me back? Why?"

Gaston lifted his hand to brush away the tears from Lefou’s cheek and said

"The same reason you sacrificed your life for mine. You’re my best friend. I care for you and I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry for not always being there for you. I was selfish for neglecting you that night- Please- forgive me, Lefou." 

Gaston's black eyes watered with tears as it slowly faded back to normal.

Lefou gave a solemn smile

"No need for apologies. I always knew you would come back. No matter how long it took or how far you went, you would always come back for me. Thank you."

Lefou held his friends hand tightly, Gaston smiled with a glint of laughter in his eyes.

"I should be thanking you. I truly am grateful to have you as my friend. Thank you, Lefou. For everything."

His heart beat was fading.

"Could you promise me something, old friend?" Lefou nodded.

"Anything, Gaston."

"Promise me that you will carry on without me, no matter what. I need you to be strong and live your life to the fullest. I want you to be happy. Could you do that for me?"

Lefou choked a sob.

"I can't be happy without-"

Gaston hushed him softly, looking into his friends eyes pleadingly.

"Please, Lefou." squeezing his friends hand lightly.

He nodded "Okay." 

His soul is slipping away and he sees the devil look him in the eye from afar... he does not have long.

He reaches to touch his friends cheek

"Lefou I love you so much, please never forget that."

Lefou smiled wistfully, how he had longed for his friend to finally say those three special words.

"I won't. I love you too, Gaston." He smiles genuinely looking into his friends eyes for the last time.

His best friend.

His only friend.

"Thank you... Lefou..."

The last part of his soul slips away from his body and his eyes flutter to a close.

Lefou holds his friends cold dead body close, sobbing once more.

Nothing could bring him back.

Gaston was gone forever.

Lefou lost someone he loved since he was a child.

His best friend.

He will never forget him.

He will never forget the true sacrifice. 

 


End file.
